Monkey Love
by TDCSI
Summary: She was taking a picture of a monkey, why? This is why. GSR post 9x10.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine.

So, this came to me while reading the rating of Sidle 77's fic, 'Where we Belong'. Read it if you haven't. I know some were worried when my idea came to light and thought it would be rated M knowing me, but I managed to steer clear of that.

Mega huge gracias to Smack 30. I'm shocked, not as much red.

* * *

Monkey Love

The kiss may not have been glorified and beautiful like the cliché 'Gone With the Wind', but to them it was heavenly. It was as if they were sharing that one binding kiss after the preacher announced them man and wife. He had come to her, left everything thing he had known just to be with her.

Sara clung to him as his strong arms enveloped her. It was a feeling she had missed, but something told her she would never miss it again. Grissom held her close and buried his face in her hair. The sweet smell of Sara filled his nostrils and made him think of their last night together.

"I missed you."

Her whisper was merely a statement of the obvious, but he knew that deep down she had been slowly dying inside without him. He was just dying faster.

Grissom was at a loss for words as he held her. His brain willed him to speak, to say something before she left him again, but his heart knew this was the end of his journey. One life was over and another had begun.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Sara pushed away from him but remained in his arms. They shared a smile as their eyes looked the other over just to ensure they were seeing clearly.

"Hi." Gil spoke his voice calm as if nothing had happened between them over the past months.

Sara's lips pressed firmly together as she tried not to smile. Grissom's eyebrow lifted at her response to his greeting. "Sorry, it's just…" She couldn't hold the smile in anymore and grinned widely. "…it's actually the welcome I expected from you, a simple greeting.

Grissom shrugged. "I can't help that I'm predictable." His hands came up to frame her face, but she was quick at reading his thoughts and moved so their lips could meet once again. This kiss was softer and more loving than the initial one. While the first had been filled with ferocity born in their long separation, this one was gentle.

Suddenly a ruckus behind Sara broke the couple apart. "Oh, that's Peanut and Manley."

"Peanut and Manley?" Grissom questioned as he observed the two capuchin monkeys leaping from branch to branch around the camp.

Sara wriggled out of his arms, lifted her camera and began snapping pictures of the primates as they played. "The one running is Peanut. She had a youngster with her several weeks ago."

Grissom's eyes continued to watch. "Where is the baby now?"

The camera clicked rapidly before she responded. "It's probably old enough to take care of itself. This troop is really small. We've only documented six living together. Manley there is the only male."

"Lucky guy." Sara turned to glare at him, but all he merely shrugged. They stood still, watching, until the monkeys finished their chase and stopped to sit on the small table in front of the camp. Sara continued to take pictures as they began to groom each other. Grissom leaned closer to Sara and whispered. "Do they always get this close?"

Sara's head turned slowly to face him. They were a mere whisper away from one another. "I like close."

Grissom smiled. "Me too." He dipped down to steal a kiss.

They turned their attention back to the primates. Grissom found himself enjoying the observation of wildlife. It was something he used to do when he was a boy, but since he began work as a coroner, it was all about studying dead bodies. He quickly knew why Sara decided to do what she was doing now. It provided warmth that was missed while working amongst the coldness of death.

His arm snaked around her waist as she continued to take an occasional picture. Then unexpectedly, Peanut stood and posed facing Sara and Grissom. Manley was quick to act, mounting her from behind. Grissom scoffed and seemed taken aback by the scene unfolding before him. Sara snickered and glanced to see his reaction.

Grissom's face was filled with a mix of emotions. "I don't know if I should look away and give them some privacy or…" His sentence died on his lips.

Sara leaned into him. "Kinda gives me an idea." Grissom's eyebrow lifted high as he glanced down at her head where it rested on his shoulder.

For reasons unknown to them, they stood fast and continued to watch as Manley's paws securely grasped Peanut's pelvis as he thrust into her. Grissom knew it was only natural for animals to breed whenever the opportunity presented itself. He almost wanted to blush as, after a minute, Manley stilled himself before moving to sit back down on the table. Peanut moved around and began to groom her mate.

Sara glanced back at Grissom. His face was a little flushed. He felt her looking at him and glanced towards her. "Remind me not eat off that table."

She laughed and took several more shots. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Sara took his hand and led him through the small camp she and several others called home. She showed him where they were going to sleep and where he could leave his small pack.

"Do you need to clean up?" Sara only asked since the sweat his shirt had absorbed from his body was clearly visible.

Grissom glanced down at his appearance. "I suppose I could do with a shower."

Sara giggled. "Sorry, no showers here." She took a gentle hold on his hand and began leading him down a narrow path. "We clean up in this small pond." She removed her shirt and hung it on a protruding branch on the path. "That way no one can walk 'in' on you."

"Ah." He followed her as she approached the water's edge.

With her back to him, Sara removed the remainder of her clothes. Grissom gratefully shed his and placed them on some shrubs to air out. He knew there was no way to wash his clothes every day, and that articles were worn several times before getting a semi proper cleaning.

"This water is spring fed, no piranhas or anything like that." She eased herself into the clear water.

Grissom's eyes traveled from her neck, along her spine, to the sweet curve of her hips before locking on her nude backside. She was perfect. She entered the water; her long legs carrying her out until she was completely immersed.

"Coming?"

The sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Not yet." He responded playfully and entered the water. "Ooooh, it's cold."

Sara laughed as his hands went instantly to his testicles. "You get used to it."

"When? When my balls are the size of peas?" He stood shivering as she moved over and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on his lips. She grinned widely when she pulled away. "I'm warming up a little."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her wet naked body forgetting all about the cool water and began to drown in her love. They managed to take their time and not rush into their joining.

Later, Sara continued to swim while Grissom was content to watch from the water's edge. His eyes lingered on her as she rose up out of the water to fill her lungs with air before diving back down.

The area was peaceful until a ruckus from the trees nearby broke the silence. Grissom began scouring the foliage looking for the interruption. The reason for the squeals and screeching came into view as Peanut and Manley appeared before him.

Grissom rolled his eyes and looked back towards Sara as she began laughing. He was grinning at her when he noticed she was pointing. Curious he turned in the direction she was pointing. "Oh God." The pair was at it again. "You're making me look bad." He spoke to the unresponsive monkeys as they continued the mate in front of him.

He groaned, stood, and headed into the water to a laughing Sara. She squealed when he playfully wrapped his arms around her and lifted her out of the water. "What are you doing?"

His arms eased her down slowly and held her tight against him. "He's one up on me. I don't want to look bad."

Sara smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and beneath the water, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Gil, you'd die trying to keep up."

"You don't want me to try?" His voice was almost pouty with disappointment.

"Oh, no, you can try.." She quickly answered. "Let's just pace ourselves."

Grissom grinned. "I've got nothing but time."

* * *

Short, sweet and to the point. And I just couldn't help myself.

TDCSI


End file.
